Suloinen huuto
by Tuliharja
Summary: Oletko ikinä miettinyt kuinka paljon Kishu oikeasti rakasti Ichigoa? Oletko ikinä miettinyt, että jos Ichigo olisi kuollut oikeasti, ennen tätä hän olisikin tajunnut että rakasti tätä meripihkansilmäistä alienia? No, nyt sulla on tilaisuus siihen.


Nimi: _Suloinen huuto_

Kirjoittaja:_ Tuliharja_

Vastuuvapauslauseke: _En omista Tokyo Mew mewiä. Se kuuluu Mia Ikumille ja_ _Reiko Yoshidalle._

Huomautus: _Yleensä kirjoitan ''one-shotteja'' englanniksi aika paljon, mutta nyt kun minulla ei ollut mitään ideaa uutta tarinaa varten, ajattelin suomentaa yhden vanhoista ficestäni. Tarina on aika suoraan käännetty alkuperäisestä englanninkielisestä tarinasta, jonka nimi oli ''Sweet scream''. Toivottavasti pidätte tästä, vaikka tämä on aika surullinen tarina, mutta silti, jollainlailla aika suloinen jos sitä ajattelee tarkasti._

* * *

_Suloinen huuto_

Huuto. Tahdon huutaa. Tahdon kiljua. Tahdon kirkua. Tahdon huutaa. Tahdon vain huutaa. Voitko nähdä minut? Voitko tuntea minut? Miksi minulla on tällainen tunne? Mikset voinut rakastaa minua? Tahdon vain huutaa…

**.::.**

Meripihkansilmäinen avaruusolento huusi. Hän vain huusi. Hän ei välittänyt vaikka joku olisikin nähnyt tai kuullut hänet. Hän vain huusi. Purppurahiuksinen avaruusolento katsoi häntä järkyttyneenä, kuten katsoi myös nuorempi avaruusolento hänen vieressään. Kishu heitti päänsä taaksepäin vain huutaen; kyyneleet pystyivät näkemään hyvin hänen silmissään. Hän kiskoi hiuksiaan ja heitti päänsä takaisin. Hänen huutonsa muuttui lopulta hiljaiseksi kuiskaukseksi. Kuiskaukseksi että hän oli menettänyt hänen rakastettunsa. Ichigo Momomiya. Mew mewien johtajan. Kauniin, Ichigo Momomiyan.

**.::.**

Jumala…Helvetti soikoon kanssasi! Miksi? Miksi sinä teit tämän? Miksi? Rakastin häntä…Ja sitten otit hänet pois. Miksi? Olisin uhrannut itseni uudestaan, jos tästä olisi ollut kyse. Ichigo…Miksi? Tahdon vain huutaa…

**.::.**

Vihdoinkin purppurahiuksinen avaruusolento, nimeltään Pai, astui Kishun eteen ja kumartua häntä kohti.

– Pää kiinni, Hän sähisi Kishulle hiljaa. Hänen sympatiansa ei voinut tavoittaa Kishun tunteita, jos hänellä edes oli niitä. Hän nousi Kishun viereltä sitten ja sähisten jatkoi: -Se oli oikein hänelle. Hän oli vihollinen. Joten lakkaa itkemäs-…

Yhtäkkiä Kishun Lohikäärme miekan kylmä terä oli Pain kurkulla. Hän kuiskasi, synkästi, hänelle: -Pää kiinni. Voisitko?

Hän ei edes vilkaissut Paihin sanoessaan tämän; hänen sydämensä oli haavoittunut, joten hän ei ollut todellakaan sillä tuulella että olisi ollut valmis kuuntelemaan tälläisiä letkautuksia. Hän ei olisi edes välittänyt vaikka hän olisi nyt tappanut Pain vahingossa. Ichigo oli kuollut.

**.::.**

Ichigo…Miksi jätit minut? Tahdon huutaa ja kuolla. Tämä tunne…Tämä suru…Miten voin ikinä päästä sen yli? Ichigo…Ichigo…Ichigo…Miksi? Minä rakastin sinua _niin_ paljon, ja sitten sinä menit ja uhrasit itsesi sen ihmisen vuoksi. Vaikka hän petti sinut…Deep Blue oli aivan liian vahva, hänen pienelle mielelleen. Ichigo…

**.::.**

Kishu antoi hänen kätensä pudota, missä hän oli pitänyt hänen miekkaansa. Pai katsoi häntä hiljaa. Sitten hän huokaisi ja katsoi Tarutoa, joka nopeasti juoksi heidän luokseen. Pai katsoi nuorempaa avaruusolentoa joka katsoi Kishua ja sanoi sitten: -Kishu…Olen pahoillani, mutta hänen piti vain tehdä se. Meidän kotimme ja ihmisten takia…Kishu, hänen oli pakko.

Kishun silmät olivat lasittuneet. Hän tunsi itsensä perin tyhjäksi. Pai pudisti päätään ja katosi. Taruto katsoi hiljaa Kishua kun yhtäkkiä pieni ääni rikkoi vallitsevan hiljaisuuden kysyen: -Tar-tar…Tuuleks Kishu kondikseen? Na…no…da?

Ruskeahiuksinen avaruusolento käänsi päätään nähdäkseen pienen apina tytön paremmin. Hän antoi tälle pienen, suloisen hymyn ja sanoi sitten, ääni väristen: -En todellakaan tiiä Purin.

**.::.**

Missä on minun onnellinen loppuni? Miksi kaikki muut saavat sen? Miksen minä voi saada minun onnellista loppuani? Ichigo…Minä rakastin sinua. Silti, et voinut nähdä sitä. Ichigo…Tahdon huutaa. Pelkästään huutaa.

**.::.**

Kishu nosti katseensa ylös korkeuksiin ja katsoi vain syvänsinistä taivasta. Yhtäkkiä hänen koko ruumiinsa rentoutui hänen kuiskatessaan: -Koneko-chan…Ichigo…

Ruskeahiuksinen avaruusolento kohotti kulmakarvaansa kysyvästi. Nuorin, Tokio Mew mew tiimin jäsenistä, käveli hitaasti heidän luokseen ja tarttui sitten Kishun käteen yllättäen. Kishu käänsi hitaasti katseensa Purin Fongiin, joka nyökkäsi urheasti päätään ja sanoi sitten, vakavalla äänellä, mikä ei todellakaan ollut hänelle tyypillistä: -Kishu-oniichanin on oltava urhea. Purin kaipaa myös Ichigo-oneechania, mut Purin aikoo olla urhea! Ichigo-oneechan toivoisi ihan varmasti, että Kishu-oniichan jatkaisi elämäänsä, koska antoi elämänsä kaikkien takia…Na no da…

Kishu katsoi hiljaa noihin ruskeisiin silmiin, missä oli itsevarma ja urhea katse.

-Jatkaa? Hän kysyi vain.

-Jatkaa! Purin toisti itsevarmalla äänellä samalla päästäen irti hänen kädestään ja juostessaan pari askelta kauemmaksi heistä. – Tule! Na no da! Päivä on jo nousemassa ja Purinilla on NIIN paljon tekemistä!

Hän sanoi hymyillen hänen tavallista iloista hymyään ja kääntyi sitten lähteäkseen, kun Taruto juoksi hänen luokseen ja tarttui nopeasti pienen apina tytön käteen. Kishu vain katsoi heidän peräänsä.

**.::.**

Ichigo…Anteeksi…

**.::.**

Kishu kohotti hitaasti hänen Lohikäärme miekkansa terän kurkulleen.

-Tulen luoksesi Ichigo…Hän mumisi hiljaa. Mutta ennen kuin hän ehti tehdä elettäkään, käsi tarttui hänen käteensä ja kuiskasi jostain kaukaisuudesta: -Älä. Pyydän…Kishu…

Kishu tiputti miekkansa shokissa, koska oli tunnistanut puhujan.

-Ichigo! Kishu huudahti kääntyessään kirkkaaseen varjoon päin, joka oli seissyt hänen vierellään. Hän näki että se oli Ichigo, hänen tavallisessa koulupuvussaan, mutta kuitenkin yksi yksityiskohta puuttui hänen tavallisesta pukeutumisestaan ja se oli tiuku, tiuku jonka Masaya Aoyama oli aikoinaan antanut hänelle. Hänen takanansa nousivat kaksi ihastuttavan valkeaa siipeä. Enkelin siipeä. Kishu tajusi ihmetyksekseen että tyttö, jota hän oli rakastanut, oli nyt enkelitär. Ichigo antoi hänelle pienen hymyn sanoessaan: -Arigatô, kaikesta Kishu. Kiitos rakkaudestasi ja kaikesta. Sä avasit mun silmäni lopussa. Arigatô.

Kyyneleet pystyi erottamaan selvästi Kishun silmissä hänen kuiskatessaan: -Ole hyvä…Ichigo…

-Älä tuhlaa aikaasi! Jatka, niin kuin Purin-chankin sanoi! Hyvästi Kishu… Ichigo sanoi alkaessaan kadota.

-Ichigo! Ichigo! Kuinka minä selviän ilman sinua? Ichigo? Ichigo! Kishu kiljui ja putosi sitten polvilleen, kun tyttö, jota hän oli rakastanut niin paljon, katosi.

**.::.**

Minä todella rakastin häntä. Ichigo. Se on nyt näkemiin…Mutta vain täksi hetkeksi. Lupaan…Lupaan seurata sinun neuvoasi. Lupaan. Ja lupaan myös…nähdä sinut uudestaan. Joku päivä. Joku…päivä…


End file.
